Halo 3
Halo 3 is a first-person science fiction shooter game developed by Bungie that is to be released for the Xbox 360 console. It is the sequel to Halo 2 and will finish up the current story arc that the previous two games have followed. It is set for release on September 25, in North America, 26th for Europe and Japan on the 27th. The ESRB has rated it "M" for Mature. Release Bungie has announced that the release date for the final game is September 25, 2007 in North America and Australia as advertised on a number of websites - while Europe will receive the game on September 26, 2007, one day later. The Asian release date has not been announced. However, rumors have stated that Bungie will release the game in India on September 24, 2007. Bungie has officially announced that manufacturing of the final game build has begun at undisclosed locations. An internal build, the Halo 3 alpha build, codenamed "Pimps At Sea", was released in April 2007 for Microsoft employees. A public beta test, the Halo 3 Beta, was rolled out in Spring 2007 and was scheduled for online play at midnight (U.S. West Coast Pacific-Time) on May 16th, 2007 - June 10, 2007, although there were certain technical difficulties in its distribution. After that, Bungie collected all the feedback from the beta and sought to improve their Multiplayer through it, with the final game coming out four months after the end of the beta. On August 10, 2007 another Halo 3 build, Halo 3 Epsilon, was released to Microsoft employees, featuring Forge and multiplayer aspects. It went gold on August 29, 2007. Bungie has also announced three versions of Halo 3: A Standard Edition, a Limited Collector's Edition, and the limited Legendary Edition. * Additional content on DVD Gameplay Halo 3 Walkthrough A Halo 3 Walkthrough/Guide will be released alongside the actual game. The walkthough/guide will be released for purchase on September 25th. Controls Because of differences between the XBOX original and XBOX 360 controller, and the addition of the new "equipment", there are a few differences on controls. * Right bumper: Click-Reload, Hold-Pick up weapon, get in/out of vehicle, activate. * Left bumper: Click-switch grenades, reload(if duel wielding) Hold-duel wield(when available). * Right trigger: Fire weapon * Left trigger: Throw grenade, shoot(if duel wielding) * Left thumbstick: Move(Forward, Back, Strafe Left, Strafe Right) * Left thumbstick(click): Crouch * Right thumbstick: Look/Aim(Up, Down,Left, Right) * Right thumbstick(click): Activate scope/zoom * D-pad: Scroll through menu, up-team talk channel (Multiplayer), up-toggle monitor/spartan mode (Forge), toggle flashlight/active camo(Campaign) * A button: Jump/Select * B button: Melee/Back, pick support weapon up if in stationary mode. * X button: Deploy/Activate equipment * Y button: Switch weapons You may also change controls to Halo Classic, as the control scheme as in Halo and Halo 2. Many other layouts will return such as the Southpaw and etc. Changes from the Past Games General Changes *Decorators, such as grass and weeds, will move when too close to a grenade explosion or rocket explosion. They will also be affected by the weather, such as wind. Some of these decorators are said to be completely destructible. When you die in the water, your body floats downstream and the audio sounds as if you really are underwater. *Matchmaking will feature more customizations akin to the pre-game options from Halo. As revealed in a Weekly Update, these customizations include a feature for manipulating gravity. http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=ohhhhhhhtakeit *There is a more detailed way of changing your button layout. *A "Replay Feature" was explained in the EGM issue. The Feature re-creates the entire battle using pure game data as opposed to video files. *The left thumbstick can now toggle crouch. *The game includes an innovative "gamma toggling" option. *The Brute Shot now carries 6 grenades per magazine, rather than 4. *There is now a face under the Spartan's helmets which can only be seen (as of now) by a glitch. *Confirmed in the Bungie Weekly Update for 7/13/07, the Saved Films feature can be used in the campaign as well as multiplayer. *4 player online Co-op has been confirmed. However, only 2 players can play on one console at a time (so the other two will need to play through system link or through Xbox Live). Also, unlike the previous installments, each player (including the 3rd and 4th) will be separate elite characters by the names of N’tho ‘Sraom and Usze ‘Taham with their own story and background. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=thesoundofsack *The Elite's HUD is no longer a recolor of the SPARTAN'S. The shield gauge is more curved, and there are circles instead of a rounded square around the choosen grenade. *The shotgun light on the iron sights looks to have been changed from green back to blue (the light is right above the ammo gauge). *Bungie revealed that the game would have a new "materials system" so advanced that "you could see light reflect off the ground and onto his armor", which will be able to "show the difference between his armor and the rubber undersuit". The site also includes that "It's so detailed that if you bring the camera close to the Master Chief's visor, you see everything in front of him reflected in it, right down to the ammo counter in his rifle" http://uk.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/halo3/news.html?sid=6149725. In addition, there would be new advanced texturing to reflect permanent, persistent damage. *Secondary weapons are now visible; for example larger weapons will be on the back, and smaller weapons will be on the character's leg (Beta).Image:Spikers.jpg *Weapons can now be reloaded individually when dual wielding. The right bumper will correspond with the right weapon and the left bumper will correspond with the left weapon. When not dual wielding, the right bumper will reload and the left bumper will switch grenade types. The X button will be used for equipment, as revealed in Bungie's update. * Halo 3's HUD is different depending on the character being used: for Spartans, the HUD is curved and has the outline of the visor, while an Elite's is rounded and fitted to an Elite's face. * The beeping sound made when your shields are low has become much quieter and less distracting. *The shield bar is at the top/middle of the screen as opposed to the lower-left corner or upper-right corner. * The motion tracker has a wider range-25 meters, as opposed to 15 in previous games. It is likely that this design choice was to reflect the greater scale of Halo 3's battles. * From Bungie.net's weekly update (9/14/2007). You will be able to take Hi-Res Screenshots from the playback feature and keep them in your own album and profile on Xbox Live. You can even use this for your Gamertag! To prevent spoilers when this is used in campaign mode, a SPOILER gif will be placed over this in more public areas, but not in indivdual profiles. Multiplayer *The Man Cannon is an addition capable of catapulting a player across a multiplayer map. It seems to have replaced the teleporter for Halo 3. * Energy Shield doors have been added to some multiplayer levels, which allow players to pass through, but cannot be shot through. Spike grenades can stick to these walls. *A new "Veto" system has been placed into the Halo 3 Matchmaking. Before the game starts for any game, players can choose whether to veto them out. If half of the player's votes are cast to veto, the game will assign a new map for the gametype. *You now can customize the helmet and armor on multiplayer, but each of these permutations must be unlocked before they can be used. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12616 *Bungie have confirmed that there will be no Clan support in Halo 3. However, there may be an Xbox Live Dashboard update that supports clans. *The matchmaking system from Halo 2 will be revamped. The system will be based on two different ranks, skill and experience, in order to make the system more fair and to reflect the effect of experience on players' profiles.http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155479 *Call signs will be used instead of small HUD emblems to identify allies. Example: your ID is E77, and a team mate looks in your direction an arrow saying "E77" will appear over your head; in the Beta, if pointed at, your gamertag will appear. *It has been recently confirmed by Bungie in one of their recent updates that female voice will be in the final multiplayer game but the male voice will be the default. "3) Yes. You may select gender for voice, the default is male."http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12695 * In a recent update, Bungie has stated that the Mjolnir Armor variants will not play an important role in campaign, and that it is just for aestetic appeal in multiplayer. However, that does not mean they won't make any appearances in other corners of the Halo universe. Features Online & 4 Player Co-Op The previous installment of the Halo series had implmented a 2-player Online Co-Op play (As seen in the "Switch to Co-Op" option in the Pregame Lobby). But was taken out of the final version due to balance and connection issues. Originally Bungie confirmed Co-Op play on a system with two player split screen. They later confirmed a 4 player Co-Op option over Xbox Live or System Link.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=thesoundofsack Unlike previous Co-Op renditions this time each player takes on an individual canon approach. The first player will be the John-117, the second will be the Arbiter, the third will be N’tho ‘Sraom, with the fourth being Usze ‘Taham. This will encourage replaying the game more and enjoying the game differently. Each player has the same abilities, with only their starting weapons differing: for example, if the Chief starts with a battle rifle, the Elites will start with a carbine. N’tho ‘Sraom and Usze ‘Taham are characters added for the 3- and 4-player Co-Op. The two new Elites, joining the Arbiter and Master Chief, both have real bios and appropriate fiction, but they will not be appearing in the cinematics and so on. They are designed to be believable and useful allies, without affecting the fictional arc in a negative way – and they do not appear in the game as AI controlled opponents during one or two player games. Forge Forge is a "map editor" that can be used to edit multiplayer maps. That is what it was originally called until Bungie showed what one could do with it. Forge is not a map editor but an object editor. In Forge, you can edit objects, spawnpoints, weapons and properties of objects on the map. Achievements Halo 3 has 49 achievements worth a total of 1000 Gamerscore. Equipment *Bubble Shield *Power Drainer *Trip Mine *Portable Gravity Lift *Radar Jammer *Flare *Regenerator *Portable Shield Generator *Invincibility Power Ups *Custom Power Up *Agility *Active Camouflage *Overshield Weapons These are the confirmed weapons known to be in the game (all are subject to change): Covenant *Ball Turret (Stationary) *Energy Sword *Type-25 "Plasma Pistol" Directed Energy Pistol (Dual Wieldable) *Type-25 "Plasma Rifle" Directed Energy Rifle (Dual Wieldable) *Type-33 "Fuel Rod Cannon" Light Anti-Armor Weapon *Type-33 "Needler" Guided Munitions Launcher *Type-50 "Beam Rifle" Sniper Rifle System *Type-51 Carbine *Plasma Turret (Support) *Plasma Grenade *Brute Sandbox :*Brute Shot :*Gravity Hammer :*Mauler (Dual Wieldable) :*Type-2 "Spike" Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade :*Type-3 "Firebomb" Antipersonnel/Antimateriel Incendiary Grenade :*Type-25 'Spiker' Carbine (Dual Wieldable) Forerunner *Sentinel Beam UNSC *AIE-486H Machine Gun (Support) *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (Dual Wieldable) *M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Gun (Dual Wieldable) *M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade *M90A Close Assault Weapon System Shotgun *M7057/Defoliant Projector (Support) *MA5C Integrated Combat Weapon System *Missile Pod (Support) *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle Vehicles Covenant *Ghost *Banshee *Shadow (rumoured) *Spectre (unconfirmed) *Wraith *Brute Sandbox **Type-25 'Chopper' Rapid Assault Vehicle **Prowler Non-Usable *CCS-class Battlecruiser *Assault Carrier *Phantom Dropship scarab *Seraph Fighter-Interceptor Speculation *Rapture UNSC *Elephant *Hornet Gunship *M12 Warthog LRV *M12G1 Warthog LAAV *M274 Mongoose ULATV *M808 Scorpion MBT (Unknown model. Possibly B, or C model) *M831 TT Warthog Non-Usable *Albatross Heavy Dropship *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship *C709 Longsword Fighter-Interceptor * *Unnamed UNSC Battlecruiser * (FFG-201) Storyline Campaign Plot The details of the plot have yet to be revealed. Bungie has definitively confirmed is that the John-117 has returned to Earth aboard the Forerunner ship from Halo 2, and will "Finish the Fight" against the invading Covenant Loyalists, with help from the UNSC-Covenant Separatist alliance. The Arbiter is also on Earth, fighting alongside SPARTAN-117. During online or system link cooperative campaign gameplay, two Elites will become available for players 3 and 4: N’tho ‘Sraom and Usze ‘Taham. In the E3 2006 Trailer, it is shown that the Covenant have uncovered a massive and ancient Forerunner artifact under New Mombasa (The mountain in the background is indeed Kilimanjaro'' That is indeed the ruins of New Mombasa. The artifact and the Chief are where they appear to be, on the desert outskirts of New Mombasa, and many miles inland. The mountain behind him is Kilimanjaro.'' -- Bungie.net Weekly Update May 12, 2006). It is also known that Cortana is still trapped in the clutches of the Gravemind. Both are expected to play some role in the plot and Bungie has confirmed that while Halo 3's campaign will begin on Earth, it won't stay there. The game starts on Earth, moves to High Charity, and concludes on another Halo ring. The following is the believed list of campaign levels in successive order of Halo 3 and events that are believed to happen in them: #''Arsenal'' - Occurs in an African jungle. Consists of the opening cutscene and tutorial. #''Sierra 117'' - Occurs in an African jungle. This level was first physically seen as the first scene of the Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer, although it was seen later in the trailer as well. It is home to a Covenant Loyalist encampment that SPARTAN-117 is eliminating, and features tunnels and rivers which the Master Chief must navigate to complete the level. #''Crow's Nest'' - Occurs in a "UNSC base" that is under siege by Covenant Loyalists. #''Tsavo Highway'' - Begins in a UNSC base on the outskirts of the African city of Voi with the SPARTAN-117 and Marines mounting on vehicles to punch through several Covenant Loyalist blockades of stacked infantry, Wraiths, Brute Choppers, and Ghosts to reach the city of Voi , where the ark is located, passing by the ruins of the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator. Status-Confirmed #''The Storm'' - Begins with SPARTAN-117 and a dozen Marines mounted on a variety of vehicles, including Mongooses, to destroy a Covenant Loyalist Scarab walker that is "chasing" them. With the help of Hornet and Banshee fighter craft, the Scarab is destroyed and SPARTAN-117 fights with the Arbiter to destroy a Covenant Loyalist anti-air emplacement that is patrolling the airspace of the Ark. After eliminating the Brutes guarding the emplacement, the AA battery is disabled and Miranda Keyes takes a Pelican Dropship to the Ark. #''Floodgate'' - Occurs in Voi, although the Flood are believed to be involved somehow in this level as well; this stems from the fact that the name 'floodvoi' was found in the Beta code. #''The Ark'' - Occurs in a "wasteland". #''The Covenant'' - Occurs in a "citadel". #''"The Key"'' - Occurs on Flood-infested High Charity. Cortana collapses before SPARTAN-117, the Arbiter, 343 Guilty Spark, and an unknown elite, maybe Rtas 'Vadum. #''"Return"'' - Occurs on an unidentified Halo ring. The Ark - as seen in the Halo 3 trailer.]] The Covenant has uncovered a massive and ancient Forerunner artifact under New Mombasa (The mountain in the background is indeed Kilimanjaro'' That is indeed the ruins of New Mombasa. The artifact and the Chief are where they appear to be, on the desert outskirts of New Mombasa, and many miles inland. The mountain behind him is Kilimanjaro.'' -- Bungie.net Weekly Update May 12, 2006) and Cortana is still trapped in the clutches of the Gravemind. The Ark is mentioned in Halo 2 as a place where all the Halo rings could be fired at once. It has also been speculated by some that the Ark might be able to withstand the force of all the Halos being activated, saving those within. Presumably, the Forerunners from whom all current sentinent life sprung forth, were saved by being in the Ark. Aside from that speculation, the name can be taken as another form of evidence. It may be a reference to Noah's Ark, which saved a handful of people while the earth was wiped clean. If this is the case, then that explains how the rings could have been activated before and yet life survives. It also explains how the Flood survived. Perhaps some were inside the Ark. And finally it makes sense that you would be able to activate all the Halo's from the Ark, that way you wouldn't die in the process. While the structure in the trailer is thought to be The Ark, it has only been officially confirmed as a Forerunner structure. However, substantial evidence points to it being the Ark: At the end of Halo 2, the Arbiter tells us that he is going after the Ark and in the trailer and at Gamespot.com it tells us that the Arbiter is in the first mission of the game fighting along side the John-117 which we know that the John-117 is on Earth. *Miranda Keyes is referring to the Forerunner artifact as "the Ark" in the recently shown Level Tsavo Highway *In the Halo Graphic Novel one Elite says "We need to clear this area before we can secure access to The Ark" -- Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa. *It is also seen in this small sketch from the DVD. *In Halo 2, in the Level Outskirts, Cortana says that the Covenant "weren't expecting us to be here." Us refers to Humanity of course, which means that they had come to earth for something else, very likely the Ark so they could begin the Great Journey. Also, in Bungie's FAQ, they said that although they wouldn't tell what the structure is, Halo fans may recognize it. The structure looks somewhat similar to a structure seen in the Halo 2 multiplayer map Ascension, the circular structures on the exterior of Alpha Halo (visible in the opening menu of Halo 1), or Delta Halo's Control Room. It also looks like the dock that the Forerunner ship at the end of Halo 2 was stationed in, or the platform in the Halo's Library that is home to the installation's Index. Bungie may also be referring to the Jjaro station in Marathon Infinity (an artifact used to contain a being within a sun). Also, in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the Dyson Portal is described very similarly to the structure, albeit much http://www.seryan.com/msfm/specialpics/H3-ArtifactCompare.jpg smaller. Characters ]] Major Characters UNSC *Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 *Cortana *Sergeant Major A.J. Johnson *Commander Miranda Keyes *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker Covenant Separatists *The Arbiter *SpecOps Commander Rtas 'Vadum Covenant Loyalists *Prophet of Truth Flood *Gravemind Forerunner *343 Guilty Spark *AdjutantReflex(rumored) Captain]] Minor Characters Co-Op Characters *N’tho ‘Sraom *Usze ‘Taham UNSC *UNSC Marine Infantryman *UNSC Marine Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Office of Naval Intelligence Personnel *UNSC Citizens Covenant Separatists *Elites (Sangheili) *Hunters (Lekgolo) *Grunts (Unggoy) Covenant Loyalists *Prophets (San 'Shyuum) *Brutes (Jiralhanae) *Jackals (Kig-yar) *Drones (Yanme'e) *Grunts (Unggoy) *Hunters (Lekgolo) Flood *Infection Form *Combat Form *Carrier Form Halo 3 Multiplayer Xbox Live According to Bungie in EGM, Halo 3 will be taking Xbox Live to the next level. If you create a gametype, you can specify how many types of shields you have and what vehicles are on the map. You can advertise your gametype and if it gets good ratings it may become a matchmade game. If you have the vision camera you will be able to video chat with your friends, and there are now two ranking systems, one of which is based on actual military ranks instead of numbers. This number is your total amount of games and your rank increases the more you play any matchmaking gametype (including unranked). The ranked gametypes are apparently still ranked by numbers. Maps *Construct *Epitaph *Guardian *High Ground *Isolation *Last Resort *Narrows *Sandtrap *Snowbound *The Pit *Valhalla Gametypes *Assault *Capture the flag *King of the Hill *Oddball *Juggernaut *Slayer *Territories *VIP *Infection Players can also set up custom games. Custom game settings from the Halo 3 Multiplayer Beta give us an idea of what can be defined in custom gametypes. Player Customization Originally discovered in the Halo 3 Beta code by hackers, high levels of player customization have now been confirmed by GamePro's June issue. :"Halo 3's online mode offers new armor permutations that allow players to customize their persona's from head to toe." it has also been confirmed that you can unlock armor permutations via campaign and online. :IGN AU: "How do they actually find it? Is it linked to multiplayer or single player?" :''Lars Bakken: "It's linked to the entire game, and the way it's unlocked is through milestones that you hit, with achievements. It's linked to a point total basically, in your achievements." :''IGN AU: "Through single player and multiplayer." :''Lars Bakken: "Yep, for both, it's combined." Variants Spartan *MJOLNIR Armor - Mark VI *EVA Armor - Extra Vehicular Activity armor *CQB Armor - Close Quarters Battle armor *MJOLNIR Armour - Mark V *Unknown Armor - Possibly 'Ninja' variant *Second Unknown Armor - Nicknamed 'Killzone' *Third Unknown Armor - Nicknamed 'ODST' *Fourth Unknown Armor *A maximum of ten have been reported in Epsilon. Elite *Elite Combat Armor - Standard Elite armour. *Elite Assault Armor - "Predator" or "Raptor", similar to Ranger Elite armour in Halo 2. Worn by Usze 'Taham. *Unknown - "Predator" or "Raptor". *A fourth type has been reported in Epsilon. *A fifth type has been reported in Epsilon. Bungie has hinted to more types of armor in the June 8, 2007 Weekly Update. Also in June 22, 2007 Weekly Update: "Players were using different permutations than we’ve shown" Soundtrack Apparently, Microsoft is hosting a Halo Soundtrack Competition for entrants into the Halo 3 soundtrack by third party bands (reminiscent of Breaking Benjamin's "Blow Me Away" from Halo 2). One of their applicants, Director, has created a song titled "Director vs. Halo 3", which can be found here Marketing Promotions Viral Marketing On June 11th, 2007, at 10:26AM PDT, a viral marketing campaign for Halo 3 started, called "Iris". Trailers Announcement Trailer At E3 2006, Bungie released their announcement trailer. It required long hours and hard work from many, many Bungie staffers, and utilizes real-game assets, fiction and locations from parts of the "real" game." It shows John-117 walking through some wreckage of the New Mombasa space elevator with Cortana appearing at several intervals to give her lines. He then arrives at a cliff where the Covenant forces are hovering over a Forerunner structure (believed to be the Ark). The trailer ends with the Forerunner structure opening and firing a beam of light. The Trailer fueled speculation about what was going to happen in the game, particularly Cortana's last line in the trailer: "This is the way the world ends,"Please have Cortana's lines pronounced so that I don't see 36 threads about it. "I have defied gods and demons." "I am your shield, I am your SWORD." "I know you, your past, your future." "This is the way the world ends." Frankie --Weekly Update May 12, 2006 which references the first of the Cortana Letters. The line itself refers to T. S. Eliot's The Hollow Men, which ends: :This is the way the world ends :Not with a bang but a whimper. Cortana's emphasis on "this" implies she is rejecting the poem, and that the world will end with a bang. Likely referring to the Halo's being activated. Starry Night Trailer Starry Night Trailer was released on December 4, 2006 with its format designed for TV Ads. It shows two kids staring at the stars talking about whether there are aliens before switching to a dazed Master Chief recovering from some form of blast. Once he gets back on his feet, he uses a Bubble Shield to defend himself from an incoming Wraith plasma mortar and then charges forward, eventually jumping over a cliff into a swarm of Covenant Loyalists. E3 2007 Trailer The final trailer for Halo 3 was released during E3 2007. Unlike the others, this trailer focused on showing various gameplay and movie clips. While the trailer did little to further knowledge about the Halo 3, it confirmed many speculations about the game, the least of which was that the Arbiter and the Master Chief will fight alongside one another in the game at some point. Believe Believe is a Microsoft marketing campaign for Halo 3. It features the word "Believe" as a tagline, and appears to be honoring the legacy of SPARTAN-117, citing himself as a hero of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force whose brave actions inspired other servicemen during the Human-Covenant War. It has also been cited that it has been linked to the popular messageboard Neogaf. Other Products .]] *Mountain Dew Game Fuel is a new version of Mountain Dew soda which was released on August 13th, 2007 and will be available for 12 weeks. *Bungie has worked with Jasman Toys and they will be showcasing the new Halo Laser Tag Replica Guns. *Tod McFarlane's line of Halo 3 Action Figures. *There will a Halo 3 edition of the Xbox 360. It was released on September 16th, and will have other things in the box like a wired Halo 3 headset. *The Halo 3 Zune is a Zune in a Halo Trilogy-theme. It features Halo content in many media formats. Included in the Zune, are trailers, music, and artwork, from the critically acclaimed Halo series. *Halo 3 scale replica weapons. These are just ornaments and are not toys. *Burger King announced a Halo 3 Promotion from a Microsoft press release on August 9th, 2007 including limited edition FRYPODS and 42 oz drink cups. Trivia *In one screenshot, the word "Puma" can be seen on the tires of the Warthog, this is possible homage to the popular online Machinima series Red vs Blue, which uses the Halo game engine. "Puma" came from Episode 2, where Red Team was discussing what to name their new LRV (a warthog), and "puma" came up as a suggestion. *In screenshots in the campaign mode and the Halo Trailer, there is Master Chief armed with the new MA5C Assault Rifle, and in the middle of the gun, there is the Marathon symbol, Click here for Image. *For Christmas 2006, Microsoft & Bungie gave the U.S. soldiers in Iraq a chance to play the Halo 3 multiplayer public pre-alpha. http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/12501/US-Soldiers-Get-to-Play-Halo-3-Beta-Footage-Leaked/ *Halo 3's release date is two more 7s. September 25 is 9+2+5. 9-2=7. 5+2=7. 9+2=11+5=16. Then, 1+6=7. Also September 25, 2+5=7. *On Cops & Robbers commercial for the 360 at the XBL Marketplace one of the license plates says HA LO307 aka Halo 3 07. *From Bungie.net weekly update (9/14/2007). If you are a Nascar fan, then watch the Dover Nextel Cup on Sunday the 23rd. Car Number 40 driven by David Stremme has been decked out for Halo 3. He is, allegedly, a big Halo fan. *From Bungie.net weekly update (9/14/2007). For the Halo Project, they have in fact built a fully functional Warthog. References Related Links Internal *Halo 3 Announcement Trailer *Halo 3 Credits *60sec ESPN Commerical Starry Night *ViDoc: Et Tu Brute - a 7 min documentry about the Brutes ViDoc: Et Tu Brute *ViDoc: Is Quisnam Protero Damno *Halo 3 Beta *Mountain Dew Game Fuel - Halo 3 themed Mountain Dew *Halo 3 Zune - A limited edition Microsoft Zune. *Halo 3 Achievements *Halo 3: The Cradle of Life *Halo 3 Official Strategy Guide *Halo 3: Original Soundtrack *Burger King External *Brand New leaked hornet video *Bungie's Announcement * IMDB Entry on Halo 3 *Halo 3 Easter Eggs *Halo 3 Website - Main Halo 3 Website *[http://halo.msn.com/ Halo 3 at MSN.com] *Halo 3 News *Halo 3 Walkthrough *Halo 3 Countdown fr:Halo de 3 Category:Halo 3 Category:Games